mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
W.I.T.C.H. (2004 Animated Series)
W.I.T.C.H. is a 2004 animated series based loosely on the Italian comic of the same name. It follows the adventures of five girls (Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, whose initials form the title acronym) with magical powers who fight to protect their home from Prince Phobos and his right hand Lord Cedric, among other villains. Walk This Way (Season 1, Episode 18) The rebels of Meridian and the forces of Prince Phobos clash; in the middle of the battle, Lord Cedric pulls out the Horn of Hypnos and blows the horn, hypnotizing both the rebels and his forces. Caleb falls into the water and avoids being hypnotized. While Cedric isn't looking Blunk steals the horn and takes it to Earth; Caleb doesn't understand what it is and throws it into the garbage behind Hay Lin's family restaurant. Hay Lin finds the horn and blows it, which hypnotizes her father; she then gives it to the principal of her school as a donation to the band. Cedric brings his hypnotized rebels (who are later called trance marchers) to Earth to find the horn. The Guardians and Caleb hold them off in the junkyard and then head out to look for the horn while Caleb goes on a quest to learn what the horn is and how to stop it. A member of the band blows the horn which turns the rest of the school band into trance marchers; he then has the band march through town. As the band member blows the horn he turns the people in town into trance marchers who follow after the band. Cedric finds the horn at the same time that Hay Lin does; Cedric magically summons the horn and blows it turning Hay Lin and the band member into his trance marchers. The rest of team find Cedric at the school; Cedric turns the trance marchers on the team; trance marcher Hay Lin uses her air power and pins the other Guardians against the wall, which causes them to undo their magical powers. As the trance marchers are about to descend on the other witches, Caleb plays the melody he learn on his quest that can destroy the horn; the horn crumbles in Cedric's hands and break the hypnosis of the horn. vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h41m35s223.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h41m56s179.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h42m01s235.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h42m03s252.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h43m12s173.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h43m24s41.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h43m53s75.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h43m57s109.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h44m00s137.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h44m28s164.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h44m30s181.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h46m47s14.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h46m50s53.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h47m03s182.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h48m13s111.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h48m15s131.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h48m17s156.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h48m23s208.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h48m30s23.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h49m07s136.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h49m10s168.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h49m38s190.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h50m40s48.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h51m27s6.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h51m30s28.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h51m44s173.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h51m52s248.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h51m53s8.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h52m45s12.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h53m08s245.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h53m11s17.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h54m28s23.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h55m05s138.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h55m12s207.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h55m15s236.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h55m27s100.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h55m56s130.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h56m23s150.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h56m59s249.png vlcsnap-2015-04-08-09h57m02s28.png G is for Garbage (Season 2 Episode 7) The Horn of Hypnos reappears in the possession of a wandering trader; Blunk and Jeek, another goblin, enter into a bidding war with Blunk winning the Horn and heading to Earth with his prize. Irma, who is cleaning out the garage per her father's order, doesn't give Blunk much attention; Jeek comes to Earth and steals the Horn from Blunk's possession and takes back to sell to the Knights of Vengeance. The Knights of Vengeance use the Horn to turn the Guardians sin Irma into trance marchers; when Irma, Matt and Blunk arrive in Meridian they find Jeek and then find the trance marcher wtiches holding the horn. Realizing the Guardians have been hypnotized they try to avoid them; Matt and Jeek get caught and are turned into trance marches by the horn. Irma and Blunk manage to avoid the trance marcher witches, Matt and Jeek for so long until they are caught and turned into trance marches. Or so it appears; Blunk and Irma had wax in their ears to keep out the horns sound. Irma, having her water power, uses her magic to get the horn away from the others; Blunk remembers the melody to undo the Horn's power and sounds it out to free everyone. vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h07m54s153.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h08m21s156.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h08m27s225.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h08m53s232.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h09m54s58.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h10m38s0.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h10m47s92.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h11m12s79.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h15m43s237.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h15m52s78.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h16m10s253.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h16m34s233.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h16m39s32.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h16m54s174.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h18m42s221.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h18m49s47.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h20m14s125.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h20m20s176.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h20m24s233.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h20m35s86.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h21m37s170.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h21m52s76.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h22m10s4.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h22m21s119.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h22m33s226.png vlcsnap-2012-04-25-15h23m12s107.png Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Teenage Hypnotist Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Fantasy Category:Mass Hypnosis